Just The Girl
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: Jackson finds himself falling for his little sister's best friend. Will he ever tell her? Will he ever know, that she too has the same feelings? JacksonLilly. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I absolutely love this song, and while I was listening to it-Trying to think up the next chapter to I'd Do Anything-I figured why not write a Jackon/Lilly story. I don't think I can focus on any of my stories for more than two days /sigh/. Well hope you like it**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Just the Girl

&&: Chapter One :&&

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after_

I think I fell for her the second I saw her. I knew I would never love another girl like I love her.

I even remember the day I meet her. Miley, my baby sister, had burst through the door.

Pulling a girl into the house, Miley stood grinning, "Jackson meet my new friend, Lilly."

She was like a fallen angel, beautiful blonde spilling out from under her crazy rainbow colored knitted cap.

Her smart and mischiefious blue eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

Carrying a skateboard in hand, I noticed her black knee pads, and the bulge in her sweater sleeves where I figured the elbow pads were.

I nodded, "Hey. I'm Jackson"

Lilly laughed, a melodic but somewhat dark sound protruding out of her mouth,

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

"You didn't lie. All of your family speak like that"

Miley smiled as she lead Lilly to her room, talking about who knows what in whispered tone.

"Do you remember that boy from school on Monday?"

"Yeah. It was yesterday" Lilly laughed as she looked as if pondering the thought of a boy from school, "Which one!"

"Um…Long brown hair, cute, funny" Miley said, her accent made Lilly laugh as she heard hair pronounced hare.

She looked dumbfounded for a second, before a large smile broke out on her face, "No way! You like Oliver!"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Miley asked her face showing devastation.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on one hundred proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me, the more I ador her_

_What can I do-I'd do anything for her_

"He's Smokin' Oken! That's what"

"Huh?"

"I've known his since the first grade"

"So you can introduce me than?"

Lilly paused as she laughed, "Sure, but you might not like to know the real Oliver Oken"

"Why?"

"Because he's such a dork!"

They both laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hey bud. Lilly, right?" Robby Ray said as he introduced himself but than his face turned serious, "Miles. I'm sorry but your little friend will have to go home soon. You have 'Homework' to finish"

"Dad don't wink. It's so-obvious"

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm look for_

"What's obvious?" I asked as I stepped into the doorway of Miley's room beside Dad.

"That my family is so dorky!" Miley groaned before grabbing Lilly's free hand and dragging her downstairs.

Lilly only smiled, as she opened the door.

"Jackson. You should walk her home. I have to help Miles with her 'Homework'"

If I didn't already know it, I would think that my Dad was up to something, as he kept bringing up Miley's homework-Which I knew translated into something about Hannah Montana.

"Fine" I said, "But I wanna see that 'Homework' done by the time I get back"

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes at my joke, meanwhile Dad stared at me like I had blurted out the entire secret.

_And when she sees it me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringing in my head_

_Still ringing in my head_

And as the weeks of knowing Lilly turned into years, I began to realize I had feelings for her. But she never seems to notice me, I guess I'm just the immature older brother who makes a lot of bad jokes.

She's just...

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

Lilly. I've tried to ignore it, but now I can't seem to get her out of my head. Sometimes I think she knows I like her and she's proposely teasing me every time she comes over here and begins to talk about the newest guy to ask her out or who looked hottest that week, and never saying my name but always glancing over at me, if only for a moment, with that seductive look in her eyes.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

And I just can't help myself from falling in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

&&:: Chapter Two ::&&

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

Lilly Truscott, a.k.a my little sister's best friend, a.k.a Seaview High's newest junior varsity cheerleader, a.k.a Lola, a.k.a the girl of my dreams.

She beams as she sits beside Miley, her arms warped around her newest boo as she sits in his lap. Her blue eyes stand out today because of the blue and white face paint she has applied to her round face, the words GO PIRATES and little stars decorate her skin. Her blue, black, and white cheerleading uniform fits snug on her body-And I think back to a time when she had no curves, and definitely had no beaus.

"That was a great game" is all I can say, because if I would have let myself continue to talk I'm sure the green eyed monster would have told Lilly to stop whispering things in whats-his-face's ear.

"Dude, I know!" Oliver jumps in, saving my tail, as he sits beside my little sister-He and whats-his-face are still in their Seaview Pirate's football jerseys, "I was running and when Jake caught the ball I know we had won. Those tigers didn't stand a chance in hel-"

"Oliver!" Miley cut him off, "What did I tell you about usin' that type of language?""

Oken lowers his head, "Not to"

We all burst out laughing, including Oliver as his beet red cheeks are glow with humiliation. He's still the Miley-obessed-Oliver-Oken he once was, but in my words-She's got him in check.

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

"I'm just glad we won. That last minute, when I caught the ball, I didn't know if I'd be able to make the touch down before the time was up" Jake Ryan said, drawing attention onto his pretty boy zombie slayer football star self. Lilly beamed as she whispered something in his ear again, and he laughed.

She now is looking at me-With that damned seductive look in her eyes-before she opens those bubble gum lip glossed lips to say,

"I think I'm going to go home," she paused to fake a yawn, "I am SO tired."

Jake offered a small smile to the rest of us, faking a yawn as well, "Me too. We'll see you guys this weekend right?"

Miley, and Oken nod. I just sit there, glaring at the voted best couple Lilly and Jake who were now getting heading towards the door. It made me sick.

Cheerleader with football player, how original? What about me though huh? What about the cheerleader's best friend's brother-How does he fit into the fairy tale cliché life?

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

I wonder if she knows how much I love her, or if she just does hurtful things like going out with whats-his-face one week and then moving on to another the next.

"We're going to go too. Hannah has a concert tonight" Miley said as she stood up, waiting for Oliver to drop a twenty onto the table to pay for the massive amounts of pizza littering the table, "I'll see you at home later"

I nodded and watched as my sister and her boyfriend left to get ready for her show at the Convention center, leaving me with my pathetic thoughts of Lilly.

Damn Jake Ryan. Damn every other whats-his-face that Lilly has ever dated. Damn them all.

I put down a half eaten slice of pizza, and begin towards the exit-Thoughts of her haunting me. It's like I can't get her out of my head.

She laughs about the tad bit of my dreams I'll tell Miley-But if only she knew I dream about her laughter.

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after_

I've known her for nearly most of my life, since we moved to Malibu when I was thirteen and little Miley was ten.

Does that make me a pedophile to think of a girl that's nearly three years younger than me-A girl I've known since she lost her two front teeth right before Christmas and so innocently sang "All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" caroling with dad and Miles, huh?

I just hope that punk Ryan keeps his filthy hands to his self.


End file.
